


【一上/abo魔幻】-只为你疯狂ch7

by michile



Series: (魔禁/一上 abo)-只为你疯狂 [7]
Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Sweet, vampire
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michile/pseuds/michile
Summary: ☆全架空，此学园都市跟那个学园都市无关☆私设多 ooc肯定☆部分借用原作的设定☆这是个超自然生物/魔法遍地的美好世界
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Series: (魔禁/一上 abo)-只为你疯狂 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909261





	【一上/abo魔幻】-只为你疯狂ch7

清晨的温室大门前，出现了一幅奇异的景象。  
只见大门前站了两名少年，他们面对面站着，其中一名少年的脚边，还放着一个大袋子。  
他们分别是一方通行和海原，正不知道在讨论什么，讨论着讨论着，海原连忙从大袋子掏出一堆东西。  
「喏！一方通行！我已经照你所说的，去上条当麻家报平安，外加帮他收拾了几件衣物过来、买了几天份的食粮、还买了些药，这样还有什么缺的吗？」  
「没有。不过，我还要你帮当麻请假。」  
「要请几天呢？你.........要『疼爱』他几天，才会彻底满足你那变态的欲 /望呢？」海原一脸贼笑。  
「那恐怕当麻一辈子都别想下床了。........好了，别啰嗦！帮我跑腿去请假。」  
  
海原两手一摊，状似无奈的回答：「不好意思，一方通行！这件事我也爱莫能助，因为我不是他的直属学长，我去帮他请假反而显得有些不伦不类，你别忘了直属学长姐有照顾学弟妹的义务啊！大概全校也就只有你，把自己的直属拐上床去玩了吧！.......」  
.........还真是恶劣的学长啊.....呵呵！  
一方通行为难的皱紧的眉头，半晌，他缓缓地回答：「海原！你不会忘了.....我是学校的经营者吧？！这样的我，出面为当麻做任何事，都会让他的立场显得很尴尬，尤其是，我暂时还不想让我们的恋情曝光。」  
海原一脸不以为然，「拜托！一方通行！不要只会沉溺在上条当麻的温柔乡中好吗？你和上条当麻两人有私情，这件事已经是全校的公开的秘密了，  
本来你对他就特别照顾，大家也都已经有些猜测了，再加上，之前他还公开地在他的班上说他要追求你.......你们两人的事情基本上，已经是板上钉钉的事了，就连学校的教职员们也都心知肚明喔！」  
呵呵...... 一方通行.....看你怎么应对啊......  
但，出乎海原的意料，一方通行并没有如他所愿的摆出苦恼的表情，他还是一脸淡定的回答：「这样啊！那就挑明的说吧！这样也比较方便。」  
「…………………………。」海原到了今天，为自己的好友脸皮的厚度，再次大开眼界。  
★★★★★★★★★★★☆☆☆☆☆  
就在他恍神的当下，一方通行又再次发问了：「我问你，请假单要怎么写？」  
听到这样的问题，海原瞪大眼睛的回问：「为什么要写请假单？你不需要这么做吧？」  
一方通行是忘了，自己是学校的经营者这件事了吗？  
「我要帮当麻写。」  
「那也不需要啊！」只要一方通行一句话，上条当麻就算是要休学，校方也不会说半个字。  
一方通行一脸不耐烦地看着好友，用看白痴的眼神瞪着对方，「当麻不喜欢我搞特殊化。」  
海原一脸无奈的耸肩，「那就有劳你这个学长帮他请假了，请假单放在学务处，去那里拿单子照实填，拿去班上给上条的班导，接着再拿给学务主任签名就完成了，噢！当然，这是正常程序，如果你真的要按部就班请假的话…….  
话说回来…. 一方通行你可要把请假原因照实填啊！上条当麻不喜欢特殊化，自然也不会喜欢你为了他而撒谎，对吧？」说完，海原嘴角挂上别有深意的笑。  
………没办法………一大早被挖起来当搬运工……他得为自己找一下乐子才不吃亏啊！待会儿……..有好戏可以看啰！  
确定完一方通行没有其他需求后，海原就带着好心情离开，准备回去睡回笼觉等好戏看啦！  
★★★★★★★★★★★☆☆☆☆☆  
一个小时后，长点上机中学一年A班，度过了此生(求学生涯)最为难忘的一天。  
首先，在早自习钟声响起后，大家意外的发现，他们的班长上条当麻，那个品学兼优、乖巧听话、人见人爱、深受班上全体爱戴的人居然无故缺席！  
这真的是非常诡异！因为依照以往他的行事作风，就算是生病，只要不是严重到需要住院挂点滴，他都会准时来上课的！  
那今天到底是怎么回事？！  
就在大家开始不停议论纷纷，连导师─杰克也加入了讨论的行列时，一方通行突然进了教室来。  
他一踏进教室的瞬间，教室顿时鸦雀无声，大家的脸都绷得紧紧的，大气也不敢喘一声，整间教室就像一间诺大的灵堂一般，散发着诡异的气氛。  
没办法！一方通行天生的王者气势，以及他清冷高傲的个性，就是有办法轻易的把一个热闹的市集，变成一间气氛压抑的灵堂。  
在讲台底下的男女学生们，各自在心里持着不同意见。  
女学生认为，一方通行学长纵使是个很可怕的人，但同时也真是个迷死人的存在，那绝美的样貌搭配上他那冰冷的气场，真是要命！怪不得单纯的上条当麻招架不住的想追求他........也不知道追到了没？  
男学生们则是认为，上条那个笨蛋眼光真是他x的烂，为什么会看上这种危险的货色？！真的很难以理解特等生的喜好啊.......  
而在讲台上的导师，也被一方通行的气场震得胆战心惊，由其对方是上条当麻的直属学长，据说对方还很照顾上条，再加上他扬言要追求一方通行，却没有被对方给拒绝甚至『处理掉』，就代表......两人该不会真是那种关系吧？！   
★★★★★★★★★★★☆☆☆☆☆  
如果真的是那样，那上条当麻这会儿无故缺席，一方通行来这儿兴师问罪也是相当合理──  
个头！！！！！  
杰克老师外表平静地看着迎面而来的一方通行，内心却相当不平静的狂吐槽。  
搞什么！上条当麻无故缺席也不关他和班上的事啊！一方通行没事跑来吓人干嘛？！他是真的什么也不知道啊！  
..........可恶的上条！看看他给我们找了多大的麻烦！  
正当杰克老师做好了被炒鱿鱼的心理准备后，才回过神来面对着一方通行，此时，对方正带着些许疑惑的光看着自己，并将手上的单子缓缓地放在讲桌上。  
…........呃！这是什么？！解聘的合约书吗？！  
杰克老师疑惑的回望着一方通行，而讲台下的同学们也是，他们早已放下手中的书，静静地看着台上的发展，  
没办法！早自习的魅力怎么能敌的过台上的发展呢？！  
下一秒，一方通行缓缓开口，「这是请假单，我要帮他请假。」  
这下全体师生更加的疑惑了，杰克老师则是带头表达他们的疑问：「这种事情........呃！....... 一方通行你不用照程序来啊！」  
只需要一方通行一句话，上条当麻就算放长假去玩，也不会影响他的出席率啊！  
一方通行又再度开口，回答了个非常正经，却又让人吐血的理由：「在学校的行为，还是要照规定来走比较好！」说的脸不红气不喘的。  
听到这样的回答，全体师生不由得在心里对一方通行竖起了中指。  
….....这家伙不守规矩的事.......已经是『恶贯满盈』的程度了......还真好意思说这句话啊！  
然而，下一秒，当杰克老师看清楚请假单的内容后，他觉得自己在这一刻开启了新世界的大门。  
通往高血压的大门！！！！！  
★★★★★★★★★★★☆☆☆☆☆  
等到一方通行像一阵旋风般离开1年A班后，班上的同学们纷纷骚动了起来。  
他们不但好奇上条当麻请假的理由，更让他们感到好奇的，是导师此刻的表情。  
究竟请假单到底有何威力，能让导师露出这种天崩地裂般的表情呢？！对于此刻的1年A班，这个问题可是比什么十大不可思议，还要吸引人注意啊！  
而面对大家疑惑至极，又期待至极的眼神，杰克导师头皮发麻、脸上诡异的泛红，他将请假单用手机拍了下来，传到了班级群组当中。  
在大家万分期待的点开看过之后，全体同学的共通想法是：他们新世界的大门也被请假单开启了.............  
请假单的内容如下：  
姓名：上条当麻  
请假类型：病假与事假。  
原因：昨晚跟学长做 /爱，被学长玩到发烧、头晕无力、四肢虚软、有撕裂伤，另外，想请假几天跟学长度蜜月、继续做 /爱。  
天数：一星期  
★★★★★★★★★★★☆☆☆☆☆  
上条当麻是在阵阵花香味中醒来的，醒来的他眼神迷蒙，有些搞不清楚状况的环顾四周。  
一脸呆样的他，在一方通行眼中又是另一番诱人的风情。事实上，对于初尝妖精的美味的他，上条当麻现在的一颦一笑，都足以让一方通行欲 /火焚身，要不是考虑到妖精的身体状况，他早就扑了上去。  
上条当麻在见到自己被许许多多不同品种的花所环绕后，他才后知后觉的发现，自己身处温室的这个事实，只是，与自己印象中的温室不同，这到底又是什么地方呢？  
只见，他现在身下所躺着的大床，是由各色的蔷薇(？)编织而成的花床，而放眼望过去，他所在的地方并非以往的巨大的温室，而是由各色的花与花茎缠绕而成的一个鸟笼状的空间。  
一个甜美却.........危险的空间...... 上条当麻由衷地认为。  
在一旁静静观赏着上条当麻走神模样的一方通行，从脸上读到了妖精的想法之后，愉悦的放声大笑，「哈哈！........哈哈！.......我美丽的Omega！你还真是个可爱的家伙......没错！你的想法是对的！......哈哈！.....这里的确是个『危险』的地方......因为这里是.....囚禁你的牢笼啊！」.  
.......在这个他用魔力编织而成的花的牢笼中，身为他的伴侣的当麻只需要做一件事......那就是乖乖地用身体取悦他！为他所有，臣服于情 /欲的快感中。  
他已经等得够久了..........现在，他要一一的向上条当麻索讨身为他的alpha应有的权利！  
★★★★★★★★★★★☆☆☆☆☆  
小学弟傻眼的看着靠近他的一方通行，这是他心爱的学长吗？！虽然在昨晚，他就已经见识到了学长不同的一面，但现在笑得开怀、一脸流氓变态的这个人(鬼)，是他所认识的那个学长吗？！  
然而，他再怎么质疑也没有用，因为他呆萌的表现已彻底的激起了一方通行的滔天欲 /火，在他开口问话前，对方抢先一步堵住了他的嘴，让他只得将所有的疑问吞进肚子中。  
两人火热的唇舌激情交缠中，连对视的时间都没有，在彼此的口中共舞着，带着满满的情色与爱意，一方通行霸道的一把将妖精拉近了怀中圈禁着，像是不容许他逃离似的，不留一丝空间让上条当麻有机会逃避。  
毕竟，他心爱的妖精已经被他夺走了他的纯洁，被他所标记，他早已被他所『玷污』了，身为他的omega，他也只能张开大腿，好好地接受他每一次的攻占！  
★★★★★★★★★★★☆☆☆☆☆  
彷佛感受到了学长流氓至极的想法，上条当麻羞愤的抡起拳头给了一方通行好几个爆栗，并一边推拒着对方，想结束这个撩拨他的心的吻，「唔唔！..........唔！......唔！.......」  
推拒的结果，是换来了狂风暴雨般的深吻，带着满满的疯狂的吻着，来不及吞咽下的蜜汁，沿着性感的唇顺着脖颈留下，这样的景象让一方通行感到下身更为火热，粗硬的肉棒又胀大了好一大圈，简直要爆炸了。  
身为对性爱沉迷的血族的一方通行，向来不会想要掩饰自己在这方面的需求，尤其是在他彻底占有了他心爱的妖精之后。  
现在的他根本不须隐忍，只需要好好地释放，狠狠的把当麻这个小妖精给脔干一番，昨晚，他已经精心为自己调教出了一个可爱的淫娃，不好好的享受怎么对得起自己呢？！   
正当上条当麻的双手忙着推拒着自家学长的侵略时，冷不防的，被抓去放在对方的肉棒上，为此，他不禁瞪大着眼睛，不敢置信的感受着对方的昂扬，是多么的火热、多么的粗硬，此外，他也不敢相信着自家学长是这么的下流！  
「学....学长！你真下流！.....嗯！讨厌！」  
接受到妖精的想法，一方通行坏心的将对方粗暴地推倒，他冷艳的笑着：「哇喔！当麻！你胆子真大！敢说我下流？！」  
见到学长这样的表情，上条当麻真是头皮发麻，因为他了解，他的学长要是摆出这种表情时，就是他想使坏的时候了，一定要赶快逃走啊！  
这边，小学弟一把利落地从花床翻下，准备逃走，脚才刚着地，却感到阵阵晕眩感不断传来，而他的四肢也不受控制的酸麻的要命，这样的他，非但无法快速逃走，连正常的站立都有问题！  
他试了好几次，都无发让自己正常的迈开步伐，最后，他全身虚软的踉跄倒在地上，「啊啊！........」而伴随着他呼痛的呻吟的，是他后穴滚滚流出的满满白浊，那是昨天的激情产物。  
昨天一方通行占有着他渴望已久的omega，根本没有收敛的打算，就算在暗巷直接将小学弟做到昏倒也无法阻挡它滔天的欲望，他本着要『非要弄到对方怀孕不可』的想法，瞬移到了温室后，他再度的将晕呼呼的小学弟压在身下，动作越加的狂野，速度越加的激情，做的力度越加的让身下的omega招架不住。  
昨夜两人根本记不清总共做了几次，一方通行只是满脑子想着要横冲直撞，恨不得把他心爱的omega揉进身体里，而血族特有的超强体力加上即将迈入青年期的超凡精力，让他得以不停歇的的狂干着身下的omega，一开始omega还可以晕呼呼的求饶着，到后来连求饶声都发不出来，只能断断续续的哭叫着，无法反抗的将身上人的热情照单全收。  
而照单全收的具体物质就是一方通行射进来的海量精液，就算是omega的生殖腔，也无法完全容纳这样的海量，这下子等当麻一有动作，体内那些容纳不住的精液就源源不绝的流淌而出！  
而那鲜明的触感，让小学弟的脸更加的红润，同时，清澈的眼又被强烈的淫欲给填满了，全身上下无不期待着......期待着被狠狠占有！  
★★★★★★★★★★★☆☆☆☆☆  
见到自己光溜溜的全身已不受控制的发热与颤抖，上条当麻羞愤交加的抬头看着自家学长，「都是你害的！」  
.......呜呜.......自己真的好淫荡啊！  
一方通行凉凉的回答：「怪我？！不知道是谁昨晚也爽得要命，不停扭着腰任我继续！那一副想把我榨干的骚样，我看，我得要好好的帮你回忆一下了！」  
说完，便将毫无反抗能力的妖精，一把捞了起来，扔回了花床，他低声念了句咒语，上条当麻便惊讶的发现，自己的身体不受控制的呈现大字型打开，而他的四肢分别被花床边自动伸展的花茎牢牢地绑住了。  
上条当麻羞的无地自容，但他动弹不得的，只能眼睁睁的看着学长，那修长的手指慢条斯理地抚摸自己早已硬挺的肉棒，在他的面前不停挑逗着他。  
一方通行拿出了一管软膏，那是稍早时海原给他的，撕裂伤的药膏，这会儿被变态的一方通行，拿来当『润滑剂』来用。  
他本人还非常理所当然的，将药膏挤出了一大半涂抹在他的整根肉棒，并欢快地对上条当麻说：「亲爱的！等下做爱时还可以顺便帮你抹药.....我是不是很有效率啊？！」  
上条当麻简直快吐血了，他回呛道：「学长！你实在太坏了！你快放开我，你这个变态啊啊！───」最后的惊呼声，是因为一方通行凶猛的挺进。  
他仰起了头失神的低吟着，没想到当麻的骚穴经过昨天一整晚的操干，还是一样的紧致温暖，该死的！差点就泄了！  
一方通行狠狠的再度硬挺了一下，狠狠的撞进了生殖腔，满满的酸痛感夹杂着剧烈的快感让妖精疯狂的浪叫了起来「啊啊啊！─────」接着，是一连串剧烈的抽插。  
快又重的节奏，带着绝对的力度，一方通行每一下都深插到了底，穴内湿软的绝妙触感无不让他疯狂，更别提当麻的生殖腔，每每深插到那儿时，他都感觉到那个地方，都会紧紧的箍住他的肉棒，强力的挽留他舍不得他走。  
该死的！当麻玩起来怎么这么过瘾！他快疯了！！  
★★★★★★★★★★★☆☆☆☆☆  
而一下下的抽插，让上条当麻根本毫无抵抗之力，初尝情欲的身子本就敏感至极，更别提他还是一名omega，面对alpha如此热烈的疼爱，让他也只能举白旗投降  
….噢！好棒！！不够！.....给我....给我更多啊啊....开心！.....他是学长的omega.......是个沉沦在学长的胯下......理应是他的性奴的存在！.....  
一方通行欢欣地看着妖精再一次染上欲雾的双眸，经过昨晚不断地耕耘，多了股妖媚在里头，深深扎根，挥之不去。  
他知道他的调教已经成功了，当麻再也回不去往日那个清纯的模样了，而这样性感的他，玩起来简直让一方通行觉得欲仙欲死，胯下爽快的同时，他嘴上也不饶人的笑骂道：「我亲爱的当麻......呼呼.....刚刚在装什么清高......呼...啊......现在还不是乖乖地张开腿让我干.......呼啊......看你这副爽样......」  
而上条当麻此时已经被玩得毫无理智了，听到这样的话，他非但不羞赧，反而将腰扭的更加的淫浪，嘴巴更是吐出了源源不绝的淫秽的喘息「嗯啊啊！........老公......啊啊！....嗯！...........最喜欢....喜欢老公的肉棒操他的穴了！.......喜欢.....啊啊！.......呀啊啊！......」  
听到这样的淫话，一方通行激动地又重重撞了两下生殖腔，这一次还很坏心的在那儿打磨了好几下，让上条当麻更是爽的大声淫叫「啊啊啊啊！......好爽啊！......呀啊！.....老公！........呀啊啊！......」  
彷佛有无数道电流不断流窜，那几下的打磨，让上条当麻简直爽疯了，他自动自发的两腿紧缠着一方通行的腰，睁着迷蒙的眼眸，淫喘着「老公.....哈啊！......我要......射给我......啊...啊！.....」他能感觉的下腹的某一处正不停的紧绷着，他知道那是他的生殖腔正不断骚乱着。  
….....呵！还真的是名副其实的淫娃了......昨天一整晚尝了一大堆学长的精液......现在还贪婪的发骚....... 上条当麻不禁有些自嘲地想着  
  
此时的一方通行，察觉到了妖精隐隐的失落，他俯下身温柔轻吻着他的唇，不同于刚刚狂风暴雨般的吻，这个吻带有安定身心的魔力，隐藏在其中的爱恋，几乎满溢而出。  
一吻结束，一方通行将自己的额头贴上对方的，一双红宝石般的眸子带着坚定与慎重地看着对方，他用下承诺般的语气轻声说道：「当麻！无法控制的情感是爱情啊！所以对于我的渴求，你不用掩饰也不需要感到羞耻，知道吗？」  
听到这样安慰自己的话语，上条当麻感到自己彻底的醉了，他缓缓地闭上双眸，主动的回吻着一方通行，将自己的身心彻底的放松，任由一方通行摆布着。  
….....啊啊！成为淫娃又如何？！自己不是早就下定决心，要将自己的一切都献给学长了吗.........  
带着这样的想法的上条当麻，紧紧的回抱着一方通行，双腿夹得更紧，腰也扭的更浪，就这样跟着他心爱的学长载浮载沉于欲浪当中，在被抽插的晕陶陶、昏过去前一刻，达到了激狂的高潮............  
★★★★★★★★★★★☆☆☆☆☆  
接下来的一周，上条当麻都没有出过花笼，这个花笼果然是名副其实囚禁他的囚笼，而在花笼中两人所做的事，无非就是吃饭跟做爱。  
一方通行根本控制不了自己的欲望，不管是血欲还是爱欲，就连睡觉时他也都把肉棒深埋在妖精的淫穴中，然后等晨勃时，在理所当然的不停抽插着妖精。  
而上条当麻也非常配合的跟一方通行『胡搞瞎搞』，虽然他一开始跟学长抗议着，为什么要请一周的病假云云，但随着一次次的做爱，上条当麻发觉控制不住自己的欲望的，可不只是学长啊！  
他感到自己越来越饥渴，虽然他很不想承认，但有好几次似乎......是他主动诱惑的啊啊啊啊啊！

一周后的上条当麻，恢复了平常的生活，回归了学校的正常生活，一周的激情彷佛做梦一样，当然这不代表他的alpha学长从此不碰他，只不过像那样的疯狂暂时不会有了，因为大考要来啦！  
不仅如此，上条当麻之后接下了学生会的副会长职位，成了一方通行的左右手，这代表很多事情他得好好学习，绝对不能整天都想着那令人害羞的事情，上条当麻觉得自己还是很有责任感的。  
只不过，上条当麻没想到的是，身为副会长，第一件要处理的竟然是学长捅出来的麻烦事！  
在1年A班的教室中，上条当麻正气得全身发抖地看着.......某张请假单！  
据说这张请假单已经轰动了全校.....一旁的全体师生都激动的鼓噪着，有的甚至还非常干脆地要去脱他的衣服，想看看他的身上有没有吻痕。  
这简直就是找死！！  
下一秒，那位老兄非常光荣的，被上条当麻反手一个过肩摔，摔了七荤八素。  
此时上条当麻的脸笑的异常灿烂，但杀气腾腾，他环顾着呆愣的全班，轻轻地开口：「也不看看现在是什么时间，大家不好好自习，在闹什么呢？」  
而在他的瞪视下，全班乖乖地回去了座位，他这时转头对着导师说：「杰克老师，我有事先去学生会一趟......可以吧？！」在上条当麻的瞪视之下，杰克老师点头如捣蒜。  
  
气炸了的小学弟，满意的一手拿着捏烂的请假单，一手抄起了随身携带的伸缩木棒，快步奔去学生会，他气的理智全无的冲进了会长(副会长)办公室，大吼：「一方通行！你这个超级大白痴！！！」吼完顺便重重的关上门。   
…............至于之后的发展到底如何，上条当麻到底有没有把一方通行痛打一顿......实在是不解之谜啊！  
不过，办公室的门三个小时后才开启，而一方通行神情慵懒、校服半皱的走了出来，扣子很罕见的只扣了几颗，而上条当麻呢.......据说是累得躺在里面的小房间休息了。  
至于.......是打人打累的.....还是做某件事做到昏倒........这个真相.....还真是不好说呢！  
…......................................................................................待续  
  



End file.
